Golfing, like other sports and activities, can create many fond memories and mementos. Many golfers collect special golf balls, such as those with special logos, special tournament balls, balls used by famous golfers or balls used to make a special shot, such as a hole in one. In response to this desire to display special golf balls, various types of display racks have been created. One type is a wooden rack having a number of rectangular openings. The base of each opening typically has a depression within which the ball sits. However, these types of golf ball display racks are not a terribly efficient use of space. Another type of golf ball display rack eliminates the vertically oriented dividers between the golf balls; however, there are still horizontally oriented dividers upon which the golf balls rest. With both types of display racks, the golf balls are easily removable so that a simple jar of the ball rack would allow the golf balls to inadvertently fall from the ball rack. Also, unauthorized removal, such as by young children, can also create damaged or lost golf balls, which are sometimes irreplaceable.